Turning Back Time
by TheHawk'sEye
Summary: Let me ask you something. Did you ever lost someone or somebody you love? Will you do anything just to bring them back or be with them again? did you ever regret some of the actions you did? Think... This story might just be perfect for you.
1. Chapter 1: Visiting an Old Friend

**Turning back time**

I have a question to ask… did you ever lost someone or somebody you love and you will do anything to get them back or to be with them again?

(I don't own Gakuen Alice… I hope I do but fate is just so cruel. sob)

CHAPTER 1: Visiting an old friend

The sun is already in the west, scattering its wild rays in the whole place. A young woman is standing by a cliff. Below is the sea, roaring and splashing as it hit the rocky cliff below.

The young woman put some white flowers and mandarin oranges by a tomb. She smiles weakly as she looks at that tomb.

"How are you? I missed you so much. If only I can turn back time…"

She said sadly while thinking about the past.

"Do you remember the first time we met? It's a very chaotic day. You always tried to hurt me. But as time pass by, I'm started to know you. The real you, we still get to each other's nerves though."

"I missed all of those fun and annoying days, getting to know all each other as we grow up. Remember the school festival and the last dance when we're in fourth grade? It's so much fun. Do you know in the last dance… do you know that it's the day I learned that I like you?"

A lump suddenly formed in her throat and she has difficulty in speaking because of the pain. Little tears starts to brimmed in her eyes.

"it's also the first day you said my name. since that day I don't want to take my eyes away from you. I hide what I feel. I tried my best not to show it to you or any one else because I'm afraid you will distance yourself away."

"I'm, glad that we are still classmates when we reached junior high. We are all getting along except you. I really want you to join our group so you can see and feel what's it like to have so many friends but you're always inside your own world."

"then in middle high, we had the last dance again. I'm really glad you danced with me. you also smiled at me. a very beautiful smile. That is when I felt I'm truly in love with you. I wanted to confess what I really feel for you but you started ignoring me and you distanced yourself away from me. again. Whenever I go near you, you always go away. I felt so much pain. We are still talking to each other whenever necessary but that is nothing for me. It's senseless. I can't understand you anymore. I try to forget my love for you because I knew you can never love me back."

"I thought I succeeded in doing it so I end up with Ruka. I love Ruka a lot but my love for you is much different. I am always happy with him but I can still feel an emptiness in my heart. We finished high school, diplomas in our hands. That is also the day Ruka proposed to me and you happily gave us your blessings. I felt that emptiness in my heart again. After a year and a half, Ruka and I got married. Everyone of our friends are there, of course you as Ruka's best man. We are all smiles but deep inside, I feel lonely."

"I know that I cannot forget my love for you. I want to confess it to you for the last time but I can't. I don't have the courage anymore. That's the most regretful thing I've ever did. If only I have the courage and the strength to say that I love you at that time. I don't care if you can't love me back. At least I said it to you… now it's to late…"

The young woman said. Tears started to fall down on her cheeks. Her heart is full of pain and regret.

"Now, all I can do is look at your tomb and tell you about the past every time I visit you. Not knowing if you can hear me."

"Is it beautiful up there?" asks the young woman as she looks up in the sky.

She wipes her tears as she heard footsteps walking toward where she is. Then someone tap her on the shoulder. The young woman looks behind her.

"Ruka." Said the young woman.

"Are you alright, Mikan? Asks Ruka.

"yes I am. Said Mikan.

"let's go now." Said Ruka.

"okay." Said Mikan as she stand up.

They look at the tomb again with sadness in their eyes. After that, they leave the tomb bearing the name:

NATSUME HYUUGA

DIED: AGE 20.


	2. Chapter 2: A Couple of Flashbacks

**A/N**: it's been a long time since I posted the first chapter of my story. I think it's been two or three years? Ha-ha. Sorry for the inconvenience, I lost my pc and I've been busy. I'm studying in a university now, and after two years, I've got my own PC. Yay for me! By the way, I've seen a fan fiction of Gakuen Alice that has the same title as mine. So, please don't be confused. Our story is very different and it's been a long time since I finished my story. I just don't have time to post it here. So, here it is chapter 2 of Turning Back Time.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter 2: A Couple of Flashbacks**

After their visit at Natsume's grave, Mikan and Ruka start getting home. There are aboard their car with Ruka driving it. Mikan can't think of anything else but how Natsume died.

[Flashback: Four Years Ago]

It's been a sunny and beautiful day. It's been 3 months since Ruka and Mikan are married. Natsume drop by in their home to see how they are doing. They chat for a while until Natsume bid them farewell.

"See you next time" said Natsume

"Okay. Be careful on your way home." Said Mikan as she wave him goodbye.

"Don't forget to visit us soon, Natsume" said Ruka.

Natsume smiled back and nods as he board his car. A while later, Mikan noticed something on their couch. It is Natsume's house keys.

"Now, why he's not here yet? He should notice that his keys are lost by now" Mikan said, wondering on that fact.

She decided then that she'll bring it to Natsume's place together with Ruka. They arrived in Natsume's place minutes later. Natsume's car is there but there is no sign of Natsume.

"Where is Natsume?" asks Ruka as he looked inside the window.

"I'll take a look at the back." Said Mikan and she went in the backyard.

As she turned to where the door is, she let out a blood curling scream. Ruka was very surprised and he went to where Mikan is. He can't believe what he saw. There's blood all over the place and as he looked at the side, there lies a body. Natsume's body.

"Natsume!" cried Ruka and Mikan in unison.

They went beside Natsume. Ruka hold Natsume's body and Mikan checks if he still has a pulse. Luckily, he still has. Natsume opened his eyes weakly.

"Mikan…Ruka…Is that...you?" asks Natsume.

"Yes, it's us." Answered Ruka. He's hands are shaking and Mikan was already crying. "What happened Natsume?" he asks Natsume.

"It's Persona…He…He did this…he says…it's for…revenge." Said Natsume then he gasp in pain.

"Natsume!" said Ruka; worry is etched in his face.

Mikan is already calling the hospital for ambulance.

"Please be…careful from now…on…Persona…has so…many…men…those who have…dangerous and powerful…Alice."Said Natsume weakly.

Mikan hangs up her phone and he went near Natsume.

"The ambulance will arrive soon, so please, hang on" said Mikan, her voice is still shaking then she starts crying again when she saw that Natsume is in great pain.

"Don't shed…your tears for…me…Mikan…I…deserve…to die…like…this…" said Natsume, his lips curving into a sad smile.

"Don't say those things Natsume!" said Mikan, her eyes brimming in tears.

"I know…it's too late…please…stop crying…Mikan…if you keep…crying…you'll make…me sad…as well…" said Natsume looking at mikan's face.

Mikan wipes her tears at once.

"Smile…for me…Mikan….I…want to…see…you smile…" requested Natsume.

Mikan tries to smile but it's a sad smile.

"You're such…a…polka dotted…panty girl…" said Natsume while smiling weakly.

"Stop saying that…"said Mikan, forcing a happy smile.

Natsume put his hand on Mikan's face and he wiped the tears that's starting to fall.

"I guess that…I…can't have…fun…with you…anymore…"said Natsume.

"Natsume…"said Mikan sadly.

Natsume, then, looked at Ruka and he smiles.

"Good luck…Ruka…Please…protect Mikan…at any…cost" said Natsume.

"What are you saying? It's like I'll never see you again. Come on, Natsume, I can hear sirens. The ambulance is arriving now…" said Ruka, like Mikan, he's forcing a smile too.

Natsume looked at him seriously. "Please Ruka…promise…me…that you'll…protect her…" he said.

Seeing the seriousness and at the same time the sadness in Natsume's eyes, Ruka agreed "Yes, I promise…" said Ruka.

Natsume looked at the blue sky.

"I'm very…glad…that I…met everyone…specially…" but what Natsume's about to say is cut off because he is so full of pain.

He put his hand on Mikan's face again and he smiles at her. Then he close his eyes. His hand falls down from Mikan's face.

"Natsume…" said Ruka as tears fell down from his eyes.

"It can't be…He's not dead…Natsume…Natsume!" said Mikan and she starts crying on Natsume's chest.

[End of Flashback]

Mikan sighs as she looks outside their car window. It's been four years now. They tried searching for Persona but to no avail. They heard that he left the country and he's been missing since then.

Ruka noticed Mikan's sad look.

"Are you thinking about that time again?" asks Ruka.

Mikan didn't answer his question. Ruka didn't expect her to answer anyway. He is very saddened and angry too. He swear he'll find Persona and make him pay for what he did.

They arrived at their home just after noon. The moment Mikan opens the door; a cute four years old boy with dark brown hair and golden eyes welcomes them.

"Mommy!" said the little boy hugging Mikan. She smiles at her son and hugs him back.

"How's my little boy?" ask Ruka as he pet his son's head.

"I'm fine daddy." Said the little boy, smiling. "And I did my promise not to use _it_. I'm glad you're back!"

Then he kiss Mikan on the cheeks and he hugs his dad.

After that, a robot comes to their place. It is one of Hotaru's inventions. It's a Robot Nanny.

"Welcome Home, Miss Mikan and Mister Ruka. I guess my work here is done." Said the robot in its robot voice.

"Here is your payment for the day. Thank you for your help." Said Mikan as he hands the 500 yen bill to the nanny.

"I'm sorry but it's now 1000 yen." Said the nanny robot.

"What?! That Hotaru!" said Mikan as she hands another 500 yen bill to the robot. It leave immediately after that.

They go to the kitchen to eat dinner. The Nanny Robot always fix dinner for them. They starts eating.

Their son tells them everything that happened that day while eating. He just won't stop.

"Mitsumeru, eat your food properly and don't be too noisy." Said Ruka.

Mitsumeru just smiled at him and he starts eating his food again.

"I guess that Mitsumeru got your very positive and noisy attitude." Ruka joked at Mikan

Mikan laughs as she looks at Mitsumeru, their only son. Then she remembers the day Mitsumeru was born four years ago and 8 months after Natsume's death.

[Flashback: Four Years Ago]

Mikan waked up an hour later after she delivered their baby. Ruka is beside her that time.

"How are you feeling Mikan?" asks Ruka.

"I'm fine." Said Mikan, smiling at her husband.

"The nurse will arrive soon with our son." Said Ruka.

"It's a boy then?" said Mikan; excitement can be seen on her face.

Then the door opens and a nurse come in carrying a baby. The nurse put the baby on Mikan's arms.

"He's such a cute and bouncy baby." Commented the nurse then she leave them alone.

Mikan smiles as she gaze at her baby.

"What should be his name?" asks Ruka. Then he adds "how about Mikaru?"

Mikan thinks deeply. "No. it sounds like a girl's name." said Mikan. She thinks again. "How about Mitsumeru?"

"Mitsumeru?" asks Ruka.

"Yes. It's from our names: Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka"

Then, they fell silent. After a long silence, Ruka talks to Mikan.

"Come on, don't be sad. Okay, let's name him Mitsumeru" said Ruka.

Mikan smiles happily then she gaze at their baby again.

[End of Flashback]

"What's the matter Mikan?" asks Ruka as he looks at his wife's happy face.

"It's nothing" said Mikan, still smiling.

After they eat dinner, Mikan send Mitsumeru to bed. She tells him stories about Alice Academy and how wonderful it is.

"Mommy, are you really going to send me there? I'm not a bad kid, so why are you sending me away from you?" said Mitsumeru.

Mikan is taken back by his question.

"We're not sending you away because you're a bad kid. It's because you need much proper education. You're a special kid Mitsumeru. That's why." Said Mikan.

"But you said that the moment you enter the academy, you can never go outside. So how can I see you again?" asks Mitsumeru sadly?

It took seconds before Mikan answered him.

"Well, we can visit you every time." Said Mikan without thinking.

"Really?" said Mitsumeru happily.

"Y-yes. So got to sleep now. You need to rest." Said Mikan as she kiss Mitsumeru's forehead.

"Goodnight mommy." Said Mitsumeru.

"Goodnight" said Mikan and she closed the door behind her. She sighs heavily as she enter their room. Ruka is already on the bed, reading a book. Mikan sits beside him.

"Ruka, should we send Mitsumeru to Alice Academy?" asks Mikan.

"Of course. If we don't send him immediately, then his Alice may go berserk and danger all of the people here." Said Ruka.

"But he's still a child." Said Mikan.

Ruka sighs and he put down his book.

"I don't want him to be away from me also. I love our son and that is the reason why I'm doing this." Said Ruka.

"Yes I know that…" said Mikan looking down on her hands.

"Better sleep now Mikan. You looked tired.' Said Ruka then she kissed Mikan's forehead. He turned off the lamp beside him. Mikan did the same thing too. Then she lie on their bed. She starts thinking back to the day they discovered Mitsumeru's Alice.

It's on Mitsumeru's fourth birthday party. Mikan and Ruka's friends Hotaru, Yuu, Tsubasa, Misaki, Ana and Nonoko are there. When it's time to light the candles on, the cake was in front of Mitsumeru. Mitsumeru looked at the candle and it starts having flames. Everyone was surprised specially Ruka and Mikan. Mitsumeru looked at them then he laughs joyfully.

Yes, Mitsumeru's Alice is fire. A dangerous ability in Alice Academy and that's why Ruka decided to send Mitsumeru into Alice Academy. Whenever she thinks of it, she remembers Natsume. His face, his smile, his boisterous manners and everything. It's such a coincidence that Mitsumeru and Natsume has the same Alice. Lastly, Mikan closes her eyes hoping she can see Natsume in her dreams.


End file.
